


"J-Men" - [John Tuld/Jonathan Pine/John Wick - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Jeremy Irons - Fandom, John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Margin Call (2011), The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Being married to John Tuld, a powerful man who’s twice your age. You love him madly, but he’s always putting his work first and going away on business trips. You grow frustrated and start getting close to and flirting with the managers of his security team, Jonathan Pine and John Wick, in hopes of making your husband jealous.





	"J-Men" - [John Tuld/Jonathan Pine/John Wick - One shot].

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

John Wick lifted his chin up to the sky when the sound of the black helicopter intensified as it descended and prepared to land on its helipad in front of the Tulds’ mansion.

 _“He’s here”,_  he spoke into his wrist intercom before marching in its direction.

Due to his boss’ impromptu return, this message would go through a few guards under his command until the chef in the kitchen was notified too, so he’d begin to prepare dinner for two which would consist of a Mediterranean green salad with pomegranate vinaigrette, and rare steak with glazed pearl onions and Portobello on the side; the boss’ favorite, to be accompanied by a glass of a 30-year-old wine his wife had not grown accustomed to yet.

 _“This is Pine. Alpha Wolf is ready to land”,_ The pilot and Wick’s colleague Jonathan Pine, announced into his intercom.

_“Wick, here. Helipad’s clear”._

Wick’s dark brown eyes landed on John Tuld’s light brown ones as soon as he opened the door for him. Tuld got out, followed by Pine, and gave a polite nod for Wick, who greeted him.

 _“Good to see you, sir”,_ he yelled so that his voice would be heard over the sound of the helicopter blades chopping the air.

 _“Wish I could say the same, Jonathan”,_  Tuld said, striding boldly across the large garden and entering his home, flanked on each side by his faithful security team managers.

Wick was used to his boss’ ironic mood but there was something different this time.

Tuld loosened his crimson red tie as soon as he entered the living room and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. By the time he reached his bedroom, the shirt was untucked and he had gotten rid of his gold cufflinks.

 _“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”_  Pine asked staying out of his bedroom.

John Tuld had his boundaries. No guards could cross that threshold unless there was an emergency. Wick stayed right outside with his back pressed against the wall.

_“Find my wife. Tell her I’m home, please”._

With a nod, Pine turned on his heel but his boss stopped him.

_“And, Pine…”_

_“Yes, sir?”_ he said turning back around.

 _“Try to keep it in your pants, will you?”_  Tuld said with narrowed eyes and an evil and sarcastic smirk.

Jonathan Pine, the former spy, might need his fists to fight, and retired hitman, John Wick, his guns to kill. But Tuld… all John Tuld needed was his tongue which gave birth to the deadliest words.

Pine looked at the ground with a clenched jaw denoting a shameful expression before walking away. But Wick glanced at him briefly trying to understand what had happened and feeling suspicious. But it dawned on both men that they were in trouble.

* * *

Pine entered [the swimming pool room](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fofficialkod.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F02%2Fswimming-pool-room-With-home-with-liebenswert-ideas-Pool-interior-decoration-is-very-interesting-and-beautiful-4.jpg&t=MTFlZDBiMDk4OTMzODVhZjIyZjdmODkwMDk3NmYxMjNkOWFhNWExYyxUUkl3cmdJZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AzeG4skxCIV8hyNva5Yxu7A&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheartofimagining13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162569143087%2Fj-men-jonathan-pinejohn-tuldjohn-wick-one&m=1) to find the Mrs. on the cream colored couch which almost looked edible, but even more so, Mrs.Tuld in her expensive and [relaxed white pantsuit](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F6e%2F4a%2F67%2F6e4a67c6eb0b4098d9c970c4e84f5521.jpg&t=M2Y3ZTMwOTI1ZjI5NmIyZmY5ZWJlODRiNDg4MGJhYTg2MTVlYjJkNixUUkl3cmdJZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AzeG4skxCIV8hyNva5Yxu7A&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftheartofimagining13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162569143087%2Fj-men-jonathan-pinejohn-tuldjohn-wick-one&m=1)with her hair up into a messy bun tied with a black ribbon. She was lying on her stomach while reading a magazine, with a glass of rose wine on the floor, and the half Siberian Husky half wolf at her feet guarding its beautiful owner.

When she looked up at Pine, she smiled, slowly got up and walked up to him. Right when she was about to cup his face in her hands and kiss him on the lips, he stopped her by gently gripping both her wrists. Not without hesitating for a split second of course.

Mrs.Tuld looked confused and slightly offended. Pine swallowed hard.

_“Your husband’s home, ma’am”._

_“Ma’am?”_  she scoffed  _“We’ve gone back to that even though we’ve seen each other naked, Jonathan?”_

Pine blushed and broke eye contact while clearing his throat, infused with parallel emotions; a bit of discomfort, and arousal at her shamelessness.

She tried to kiss him again in vain.

 _“Come on”,_  Pine warned,  _“I don’t know how… but he knows”._

Mrs.Tuld rolled her eyes and finally backed away from Jonathan.

 _“Of course he knows”_ , she said walking towards the exit with the dog following close behind,  _“I told him”,_  she sang.

Pine watched her leave, blinking once, blinking twice…

* * *

Mrs.Tuld found Wick standing next to her and her husband’s bedroom door, with his hands clenched in lower position, reminding her of one of those typical security guards at the fancy nightclubs she always went to.

 _“Why so grim, Wick?”_  she asked.

_“Excuse me?”_

Mrs.Tuld stood before him, a little too close, and inhaled deeply through her nose. At the sight of her rising chest, Wick’s lips parted and he stiffened while flashes of the previous night invaded his brain; Mrs.Tuld, naked, on Mr.Tuld’s billiard table, and Wick himself having his way with her. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity until she finally grinned and chuckled before walking into her bedroom, allowing John to remember how to breathe. Everything was a game to her. She enjoyed making Wick nervous; she was just as drunk with power as her husband.

The Mrs. found her man sitting on the bed, in a white robe, fresh out of the shower with his hair wet and pushed back, his back to her and having a conversation on the phone. She was annoyed already.

 _“Well find a fucking solution! I’m not paying you to call me every time you have a ridiculous issue. Might as well fire you and get things done myself!”_ John exclaimed and grudgingly hung up while letting out a frustrated groan and pinching the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes.

His wife shut the door a little too loud to get his attention, not realizing that she had left the dog outside. She leaned against it with her hands behind her back. John did a double take with a slightly open mouth but then tightened his jaw.

 _“Welcome back, love”,_  she said coldly and squinting,  _“How long are you staying this time? Five minutes? An hour? A quick fuck?”_

John glared at her but extended his hand.

 _“Come here”,_  he said motioning her to get closer.

And she hesitated but finally put her hand on top of his and let him pull her onto his lap.

 _“What on God’s green earth did I do to deserve that drunk voicemail from you last night?”_  he sighed sounding exhausted.

She remained silent.

 _“I missed you”,_  he said as if trying to bargain.

But still, like an angry child, making the age difference between them evident, she still refused to speak. But every powerful CEO needed his young trophy wife.

 _“So you’ve been having fun with my guards”,_  he said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Outside, Pine had arrived and signaled Wick to keep quiet with his index finger pressed to his lips after mouthing  _“This is about to get ugly”_  at him. Then both men proceeded to eavesdrop.

 _“I meant every word, John”,_  Mrs.Tuld finally broke her silent oath.

_“Oh she speaks!”_

_“You’re never here. I’m alone in this house all the time”._

_“Well, darling, someone’s got to work so you can keep on throwing all those big parties, traveling, and buying all these-”_  he said tugging at the fabric of her top, tearing it, and making her gasp  _“-ridiculously expensive clothes”._

He stared at her bare breasts, killing off what was left of the gentleman in him.

_“I’m glad we can’t seem to afford underwear yet”._

_“John”,_  she warned.

But he put his arm around her waist and rolled on top of her on the bed, holding both her wrists above her head with one big hand.

 _“No. Don’t ‘John’ me”_ , he ordered while undoing her pants and tugging at the ribbon on her hair to let it down,  _“You’ve misbehaved. So you’re going to be a good girl for daddy now. Are we clear?”_

And just like that, her anger turned into lust; the secret formula that kept their complex marriage alive. John treated her like a princess.  _“No”_  was never an answer for her, not even for these dangerous games she had begun. And John Tuld had been obsessed with her from the moment he had laid eyes on her. The busy and cold CEO would shower her with everything she wanted, except his full time and attention, which is what she threw tantrums over; the one thing he would not give her.

Mrs.Tuld moaned when John got rid of the rest of her attire, his robe too, and at last, entered her. He kept his hands on both sides of her head, caressing her yet keeping her in place for his own pleasure. The scent of the luxurious shampoo she had bought for him months ago, which was still half full due to his constant absence, invaded her nostrils, and somehow she found it endearing to have her husband home using it.

 _“Did you fuck Wick too? Huh? Tell me”_ , he growled through gritted teeth,  _“Did you like it?”_

Outside, Pine glanced at Wick and they shared a confused look. The first one found out he had been cheated on with the latter one, and he, that Pine came first, months before him; that they were just pieces on Mrs.Tuld’s chessboard and that they’d probably lose their jobs now… or their heads. But had it been worth it? To hold the Mrs. in their arms and own her for one night? To somehow spit in the face of the most powerful man in the financial world? Indeed it was. And they’d do it again.

The dog suddenly became impatient and started scratching at the door, which made Pine step back.

 _“That fucking dog…”_  Tuld muttered still thrusting into his wife.

But when it barked, he abruptly pulled out, leaving his wife high and dry on the bed, stood up and marched towards the door, fastening his robe before opening it and sticking his head out to glare at Wick and find Pine there too.

_“Will any of you do something about this bloody dog or what?”_

Both guards clumsily moved at the same time but Tuld stopped them with an angry hand movement.

 _“I’ll take the dog out, sir”_  Pine said.

 _“Oh no… you stay right here with Wick, since you seem to enjoy it so much”,_  he commanded with a sarcastic smile.

No explanation, no reason why, just an order to stay there and keep on listening. No one could fool John Tuld. He let the dog in and opened the balcony door to take it out before resuming his act with his wife.

 _“So tell me, darling”,_  he started,  _“Was Wick a better fuck than me?”_

 _“No”,_  she breathed out, invigorated by the feeling of her husband pounding into her from behind.

_“And what about Pine?”_

_“I don’t even remember”._

_“Of course you don’t”._

John wasn’t an idiot. He suspected that his wife might’ve been humoring him, but about one thing he was positive, he had her wrapped around his finger and no matter whose sheets she were under, she’d always crawl back to him. Because she loved him, the silly girl. She loved John.

 _“And what was the point of telling me all about it, my love? Were you trying to make me jealous?”_  he purred into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

 _“I don’t know. Is it working?”_  she breathed out.

_“Oh, you are about to find out”._

Tuld was rougher that evening, only to cause his wife to moan louder and to brag to his security men who were right outside the door, already regretting having eavesdropped.

* * *

Tuld sat at the dining table the next morning, eating a breakfast of champions, a breakfast of bastards who run Wall Street, while squinting at the newspaper through his glasses.

 _“Wick? Pine?”_  he called out without breaking his concentration.

Both men appeared from the adjacent room and stood next to him waiting for orders. But right when John was about to speak, Mrs. Tuld appeared in her bathing suit and light cover up, and suddenly 3 pairs of eyes were glued to her. She walked towards her husband to stand behind him, put her hands on his shoulders and leaned to kiss his left temple.

That was the only thing that made him put down the newspaper. Even John Tuld with the cold heart, had a warm special spot for that woman.

 _“Good morning”,_  she purred into his ear, still under last night’s spell.

The woman liked it rough. Something neither Pine nor Wick had succeeded at. Perhaps her husband’s age translated into experience, and his men had so much yet to learn.

 _“Good morning, love”,_  he replied,  _“Brekkie?”_

_“I had a green juice after my morning run”._

_“You early birdie”_ , he playfully said, surprised because she always slept till noon.

She smiled at him, and ran her fingertips across his back as she walked past him and towards the swimming pool room, completely ignoring her two lovers standing there with masked jealous expressions, much to her husband’s satisfaction. Tuld watched her leave with a lustful and proud look on his face then glared at Pine and Wick while motioning them to get closer to the table.

 _“I’m leaving tomorrow”_  he began as he folded the newspaper and threw it on the table before removing his glasses which landed on top of it seconds later,  _“Which will most definitely start yet another war with Mrs.Tuld as soon as she finds out”._

Both men stared at the boss with confused looks on their faces, still expecting the worse.

 _“I should stick my hand down your throats and pull your tiny little dicks off from the inside…”_ he raised his eyebrows to add with a dramatic tone,  _“… thank God you’re good at your jobs.”_

Tuld stood up before continuing.

_“Keep my wife entertained. Cater to her every whim… just do as she says and you’ll be rewarded for it”._

Pine and Wick stared at each other, dumbfounded still, then at Tuld.

 _“Am I fucking speaking Cambodian!?”_  the boss exclaimed exasperated.

 _“I just don’t understand what you mean, sir”,_  Pine lied apologetically,  _“We always drive her everywhere she wants and-”_

 _“You fuck her too”,_  Tuld added.

The silence in the room was deafening. Tuld scowled at Wick.

_“Are you this quiet while you’re fucking my wife too, Jonathan? No wonder she gets bored”._

Wick’s stoic façade weakened slightly but he had been trained to keep his composure.

_“Sir, if you want me gone, I’ll jus-”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous!”_  His boss cut him off.

With that, Tuld walked in the swimming pool room’s direction.

 _“And a tantrum will be thrown in three… two…”_  he muttered to himself as he prepared to let his wife know he was leaving again.

But John Tuld played mind games with his guards. He knew he couldn’t fire Wick and Pine because they were the best guards a powerful man could ask for, but he was also certain and confident that after the events that took place in his bedroom the previous night and early that morning, would keep his wife satisfied for a while. Plus the yacht he’d surprise her with that night, via Skype, so like a kid with a new toy, she’d forgive him for leaving again and would be too busy to even try and seduce Pine or Wick.

The Tulds were complex creatures in love. If love were a business.

The Wall Street man had bigger reasons to let his wife do as she pleased, of course. He’d rather be cold and pragmatic, and let her have an affair with people inside his house he could control, guaranteeing that word wouldn’t get out, than to be in the eye of a public storm if she were spotted with another man in the city.

Tuld could not and would not divorce for the second time in one lifetime, and the young Mrs. could easily destroy his social circles with a scandal.


End file.
